


A New Destiny

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Luke is taken back home by his father, the only connection to another person in his life is his new sister. And the two of them get very close to each other indeed.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A New Destiny

  
Luke looked up and up and up at the rack of parts that his uncle was looking over. He couldn’t recognize more than one in three of the machine parts here. There were droid and speeder and vaporator and generator parts, all mixed in together.  
  
“I don’t know, raising their prices every season,” Uncle Owen said with a grumble, shaking his head as he picked out a few bits of machined metal. “How’s a farmer supposed to stay in business like this?”  
  
Luke obediently nodded. He looked around but there were just a bunch of grown-ups around the interior of Tosche Station. Nobody his age. He sighed and went back to looking at the parts with his uncle.  
  
“Wait, wait, what did that say?” A grizzled old voice from deeper in the dark confines of the trading post said. “Turn that thing up!”  
  
The newspeaker that had been playing in the background for Luke’s entire visit was turned up. Both Luke and Uncle Owen turned to look, though it was a sound-only system.  
  
“Emperor Palpatine is dead,” the voice said again, not sounding as if he believed what he was saying. “Reports from Imperial Center say that the Emperor was assassinated by rebels when his shuttle was shot down. Um, I don’t know what to say, folks. After just a decade of rule, it seems- I’ve just been handed a report that says Lord Vader has declared himself the Emperor’s successor and has assumed the throne. Um.” Luke could hear the announcer swallowing nervously. “What this means for the galaxy is anyone’s guess but, um, I urge all loyal citizens of the Empire to throw their full support behind Lord Va- Emperor Vader. I’m sure he’s going to need the help of all of us in these trying times.”  
  
Luke had barely been able to hear the final few sentences of the report as the entire station erupted. Everyone, including his uncle, were talking over each other, asking if they had heard right, demanding that the console be turned up, asking what they were going to do now. Luke’s head whipped back and forth as he tried to make sense of it all.  
  
“Come on, Luke,” Uncle Owen said, laying a strong hand on Luke’s shoulders. “Let’s get home.”  
  
“What?” Luke asked, twisting around to look up at his uncle. Uncle Owen looked worried. “But we haven’t got all the stuff we need!”  
  
“We can come back later,” Uncle Owen said grimly, pushing Luke forward. “Right now, I’m sure your aunt is worrying.”  
  
Luke didn’t see why, since there was no way for Aunt Beru to even know anything had happened. But there was just no talking to his uncle when he was like this, so Luke hung his head and followed his uncle out to the speeder.  
  
The ride back was very tense, though Luke wasn’t sure why. Who cared if the Emperor was dead? Aunt Beru had told him that nothing had changed out here when the Emperor had risen to power, so what did it matter if he died? Luke sighed heavily and looked out at the desert landscape as it whished by outside his window.  
  
Uncle Owen was getting pretty tense and nervous as they got closer to home. His hands were tightly clutching at the controls and Luke could see his teeth grinding together. Luke decided not to say anything.  
  
Trouble came when the domes of the farm came into view. Luke gasped as he looked at them. Behind the dome of the living quarters, there was a massive white shuttle looming over the entire farm. Uncle Owen saw it to and the speeder slid to a halt. Luke’s uncle cursed and looked around. After just a minute of thought, he twisted the speeder around to point back the way they came. Then he took off.  
  
“Huh?” Luke asked, staring over his shoulder. “Where are we going, Uncle?”  
  
“Away from here,” Uncle Owen said shortly. “Maybe it’s time…” he trailed off and didn’t finish whatever he was thinking.  
  
“Hey, what are those dots up there?” Luke asked, pointing out the front window of the speeder at a pair of black dots high up in the sky. “Are those ships?”  
  
Uncle Owen let out an even worse curse this time as he leaned forward to stare. The speeder picked up speed, shooting along the flat desert landscape. Luke was starting to get frightened and wanted to be back in his room. But he was too old to start crying like a little kid.  
  
“Unidentified speeder,” a harsh voice said as the comm unit crackled to life. “Cut your power and come to a complete stop.”  
  
Now the dots in the sky were big enough for Luke to see that they were starfighters. He didn’t recognize them, but they looked sinister, with a big, circular cockpit in between two thin wings. They zoomed right overhead, making the entire speeder shiver from the force of the displaced air.  
  
“Unidentified speeder, I say again,” the voice said. “Come to a complete stop at once.”  
  
Luke could see the starfighters coming around for another pass, right over head. Uncle Owen could see them, too. He sighed and came to a halt out on the middle of the salt pan, kilometers away from anything that they might be able to hide in.  
  
“Luke,” Uncle Owen said, giving Luke a very rare hug, “I’m sorry about this. I thought that we were far enough away to protect you from all of this.” He pulled back. He wasn’t actually crying, but his eyes looked wet in his red, burned face. “I hope things end up good for you, somehow.”  
  
“What?” Luke asked, feeling confused and frightened. He saw the shuttle rising up in the rearview mirror and streaking towards them. “What’s going on?”  
  
Uncle Owen sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look at the shuttle as well. He shook his head.  
  
“There’s not enough time to tell you everything,” Uncle Owen said, slumping down in his seat, “but… I think that’s your father.”  
  
Luke whirled around again to look at the shuttle as it hovered over the speeder, slowly settling in for a landing. His father? His father was alive? And working for the Empire?  
  
The shuttle ramp hissed down. Luke swallowed as he stared at the dark interior. Down the ramp strode a massive, armored figure all in black. A little girl, no older than Luke, tagged right behind him, wrinkling her nose as the desert heat washed over her.  
  
“Luke,” the tall man said, his deep voice making Luke swallow. “I have come back for you. Join me.”  
  
Luke glanced up at Uncle Owen. _This_ was his father? He was… intimidating. Luke was scared of him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Luke,” Uncle Owen said softly. “I thought that being all the way out here would protect you.” He rested his forehead against the speeder controls. “I was wrong.”  
  
The black figure was striding across the desert sands to the speeder, the ten-year-old girl following along after him, squinting her eyes in the harsh desert glare. Luke looked around before climbing out of the speeder.  
  
“Luke,” the figure said, coming to a halt just a meter away. “I’m glad to see you at last.”  
  
He didn’t _sound_ glad. He sounded tense and angry and scary. Even in the desert heat, Luke felt cold sweat break out all over his body. He swallowed heavily as he stared up and up and up.  
  
“You’re… my father?” Luke asked, not sure if he wanted that. “Really?”  
  
“Yes,” the figure said. “I am Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Vader. And _you_ ,” a black gloved finger jabbed at him, “are my only son. And she,” he stiffly waved behind himself at the girl, “is my only daughter, Leia. And now the three of us are together as it always should have been.”  
  
Luke swallowed, glancing at the girl. She looked kind of scared, standing behind… Emperor Vader.  
  
Somehow, Luke didn’t think that Emperor Vader was lying. He really _was_ Luke’s long-dead father. He didn’t know how he thought it, but it sounded _right_. And Luke wasn’t sure what that meant for him, either. His father coming back and taking him away from the moisture farm to fly across the galaxy had always been a nice dream for Luke, but now that it was happening…  
  
“Luke,” Emperor Vader said in a harsh, passionate tone. “You _must_ come with me. The three of us will rule the galaxy as it should be ruled. Leave this wretched wasteland and come see the galaxy at my side.”  
  
“Do it, Luke,” Uncle Owen said, sounding completely and utterly defeated. “There’s nothing else you can do right now.” He sighed heavily. “It’s over.”  
  
Luke looked at his uncle and swallowed heavily. His entire body was shaking with nervousness and fear as he looked between his uncle and his father. Then he slowly started to walk forward to Emperor Vader and his shuttle. He had to tilt his neck backwards a lot to look up at the black-suited figure.  
  
“You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” Luke asked, looking back at his uncle. “He and Aunt Beru will be okay, right?”  
  
“Of course they will,” Emperor Vader said instantly. It was impossible to tell how truthful he was being. “So long as they never say anything about today to anyone ever again, I have no interest in them.”  
  
Luke jerkily nodded. He looked back at his uncle, a shadowy figure in the darkness of the speeder’s compartment. He looked up at his father and then at his sister. She was staring back, her eyes calm and cool, not showing a single expression on her face.  
  
“Come, Luke,” Emperor Vader said, resting a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It is time for you to come to your true home.”  
  
Luke swallowed and walked towards the shuttle ramp. His feet clanged on the metal ramp and he followed Leia up into the dark hold of the shuttle. He looked back one last time and saw, before the ramp rose and shut off the outside world, his uncle still slumped forward.  
  
He never saw or heard from his uncle again.

*******

Luke breathed in and out, fingering the deactivated hilt of the lightsaber he was holding. He glanced across the shuttle bay at Leia, who was looking at him with a calm expression. Both of them ignored the dozen or so stormtroopers strapped in with them.  
  
Luke still wasn’t sure about all of _this_. Killing people was… he wasn’t so sure how good he felt about that. But Father wanted him to do that and disobeying Father was _not_ a good idea.  
  
“Thirty seconds,” the bead in his ear said.  
  
Luke took a deep breath and sat up straight. Leia did as well and the stormtroopers closer to the hatch prepared their weapons. He could hear the air rushing by the hull of the shuttle.  
  
Then the shuttle was setting down with a heavy thud that rocked every bone in Luke’s body. The hatch was already hissing open and the stormtroopers were pouring out, firing their blasters. Luke and Leia followed them, switching their lightsabers on.  
  
The shuttle was parked on top of a city tower, lashed with rain and wind. The stormtroopers were firing at a line of people in civilian clothes that were firing back with even worse accuracy than the troopers. Luke and Leia charged forward, batting aside the few bolts that might have hit them.  
  
It only took a few seconds for the two of them to cross the distance between the landing pad and the stairwell the rebels were defending. Then the Skywalkers were getting into the fray, swinging their lightsabers around and cutting down the rebels.  
  
It took next to no time to get all of the rebels to either die or surrender. None of them made it into the stairwell. Leia stretched out a hand and with a grunt, sent the metal door slamming backwards into the stairwell, triggering the grenades that had been rigged behind it. Neither twin flinched at the explosion that followed.  
  
“Shall we?” Luke asked, looking at Leia and gesturing at the open door.  
  
“With pleasure, brother,” Leia said, dashing into the dark entryway, her red lightsaber lighting up the room.  
  
Luke followed right after her, seeing the hellish glow the two sabers caused in the narrow staircase. He looked down and could see, right at the very bottom, flickers of light as the second team breached the building. This was going to be over in just a few minutes, he could tell.  
  
Especially with him and Leia here. The two of them glanced at each other and then stepped up onto the railing. They reached out with the Force and jumped, plummeting down, passing by a rag tag squad that was hurrying up the staircase.  
  
Using the Force, both Luke and Leia guided themselves down onto a landing five stories down. They glanced at each other again and, without needing words, slammed into the nearest door, bringing a grunting Rodian to his knees as they knocked him over.  
  
They barely needed to speak to each other as they carved their way through the remaining forces of the rebel cell. The Force provided everything that they needed to know as they redirected blaster shots into their firers and covered each other’s backs.  
  
In less than fifteen minutes, the stormtrooper commander was with them, reporting that every rebel in the tower was either dead or captured. Luke and Leia grinned at each other as they left the cleanup to the white-armored soldiers.  
  
“Another easy win,” Leia said, leaning on the stairwell railing and looking down at the distant floor.  
  
“How couldn’t it be, with the two of us working together?” Luke asked. The worries he had over killing people were long gone, banished by the pumping, throbbing thrill of adrenaline. “What could stop the two of us?”  
  
“Father,” Leia said, carefully staring down and not meeting Luke’s eye.  
  
Luke nodded, suddenly feeling sobered. Neither of them, alone or working together, had ever gotten closer to beating Father in sparring practice. Luke thought that he _might_ be better than Father in actually using the Force, but when it came to crossing blades with him? There was no contest, none at all.  
  
“Still, he’ll be glad to hear that this cell is gone,” Luke said after a minute. “And that bit on the sixth floor, where you…”  
  
The two of them started to laugh as they relived what they had just gone through. Neither of them noticed how close they were to each other and if they had, they wouldn’t have cared. They were both young and having a good time with each other and that was enough.

*******

It was an achingly bright day on Imperial Center today and Luke grimaced as he dimmed the window in his suite. The sun diminished in intensity and he nodded in satisfaction. Then he turned back to his sister.  
  
Leia was sitting on his couch, looking at him, her datapad sitting, forgotten, next to her. Luke looked back at her and swallowed, feeling his heart starting to beat in his chest.  
  
Luke spent more time with Leia than with anyone besides Father. And Leia was _much_ nicer to look at than Father was. She was downright pretty, cute and attractive. The black and red jumpsuit she was wearing clung to her curves nicely, showing off what a beautiful woman she was becoming.  
  
Leia’s own gaze reminded Luke that he was wearing a jumpsuit that was nearly identical and showed off the muscle that had started to develop in the years since he had hit puberty. He could feel the same interest in her eyes that he was looking at her with.  
  
Luke coughed nervously as he sat down next to Leia on the couch. She kept on looking at him, not saying anything. He licked his lips and looked back at her.  
  
In a way, it was nice to know that his sister was feeling the same energy and need that Luke was. On the other hand, it would be a _lot_ better to actually get the chance to act on that energy than just feel it.  
  
Luke slowly shifted closer to his sister. He could tell that Leia knew what he was doing but she didn’t do anything about it. She just stayed right where she was. Then Luke got a bit closer to her again.  
  
“Leia,” Luke said, swallowing nervously.   
  
He wasn’t usually nervous around girls. Some of his tutors were women and some of the agents that Father had him work with were woman. And some of _those_ agents didn’t wear very much at all while Leia was properly dressed the way an imperial princess should be. But none of them made Luke feel the way he felt around his sister.  
  
“Yes, Luke?” Leia said after it became clear that Luke wasn’t going to be saying anything more. “What is it?”  
  
“Would you?” Luke swallowed again and then shifted to look right at Leia. “Would you want to…”  
  
Luke couldn’t put it into words. It wasn’t just that it was too embarrassing, though that _was_ a big part of it. It was also that Luke just flat out didn’t know the words to describe everything that he wanted to do with his sister. But he could see, in her eyes, that Leia was feeling the same needy urge that he was.  
  
Luke and Leia pressed together, their mouths and hands desperately roaming over one another. Luke moaned as they embraced, feeling his erection pressing against his sister as they kissed. And he could feel the lust pouring off of her as well, the desperate need that they both had to make the most of this.  
  
Luke reached up and unfastened the seals on Leia’s jumpsuit, letting it fall away from her body. She made a gasping sound as her body was exposed, the upper half of the suit sagging down to her waist. Luke’s eyes got big as he ran his gaze up and down along her body, taking in _everything_ that she was showing off to him. She looked _wonderful_ , absolutely wonderful. Her small breasts were poking out into the air, held up by her underwear. Her pale, flawless skin looked wonderful and, of course, there was her cute, pretty face.  
  
“Leia,” Luke murmured, staring at Leia. “You’re…”  
  
He couldn’t finish the thought and never got the chance to. Leia leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips up against his mouth and wrapping her arms around his body. Luke quickly, automatically returned the gesture, holding her close against him as the two of them kissed and hugged again. Luke felt a whole string of emotions running through his body, from head to toe, that were making him feel so _excited_ and wonderful.  
  
The two of them gradually backed up until they were sitting down on Luke’s bed. Somewhere along the way, Luke’s own jumpsuit was unfastened and Leia pulled as much of it off of him as she could manage. She made a needy sound in the back of her throat as she stared at him, running her hands over his upper arms and chest. His skin tingled in the wake of her hands and Luke shivered.  
  
“Oh, Luke,” Leia whispered quietly, “I love you.” She sighed. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Leia,” Luke said, meaning every single word of it. “You’re the best part of being here.”  
  
Leia smiled at that and then they kissed again. Luke shivered as the pleasure spread through his body. His dick was achingly hard right now and he _knew_ what he wanted to do to Leia. He just needed to get her naked and exposed. And do the same for himself, of course.  
  
Luke and Leia worked together to get themselves naked. As the last bits of clothing fell from Leia’s body, Luke had to stop to look at his sister again. She looked so _perfect_ right now. Beautiful and pretty in every single way possible. He swallowed heavily, staring at her and feeling his heart pounding in his chest and his dick twitching.  
  
Leia was looking back at him with an almost identical expression on her face. It made Luke feel happy that she enjoyed seeing him as much as he enjoyed seeing her. But they both knew that there were things that they could enjoy even _more_ if they would just reach out and take them.  
  
“Hold me, Luke,” Leia said, climbing into Luke’s lap and trapping his dick between the two of them. “Hold me and make me yours.”  
  
“I’m already yours,” Luke said, staring into Leia’s soft eyes. “From head to toe.”  
  
Leia smiled at that and they kissed again. Luke’s hands slid down to grab Leia’s rear. It fit his hands nicely, letting him dig down into it and feeling a rush shooting through his body. Her breasts pressing against his chest felt nice as well. Every bit of this felt nice and Luke wanted even more.  
  
Even as Luke played with Leia’s rear, her hands were gliding over his body. She stroked his muscles, feeling them moving underneath his skin and she planted kisses against him every now and then. It was _very_ nice.  
  
Luke realized that he could feel her arousal dripping out of her. Feeling very daring, he moved his hand down and brushed against her pussy. The gasp Leia let out at that sent lightning bolts down along his back and Luke knew that he was grinning goofily. But who could blame him? Making Leia sound like that was _really_ nice and Luke wanted to do it again. And it had felt _nice_ to press against her like that.  
  
So Luke did, letting his fingers linger this time. They moved back and forth, pressing up against her and making Leia moan softly into Luke’s shoulder as his fingers rubbed against her plump lower lips. The sound that she was making was so _wonderful_ to listen to and Luke enjoyed listening to it more than words could say. He could feel the soft, hot flesh moving around underneath his fingers, giving way and letting him slide his fingers inside of Leia.  
  
The sound Leia let out at that was impossible to describe but Luke _loved_ hearing it. He felt a shiver run up and down along his back as he stared at her, looking at the pleasure written all over her face as he touched her and then touched her again. She squirmed around on top of him, wiggling and gasping.  
  
“Please, Luke, I can’t take it anymore,” Leia gasped, looking him in the eyes. “I _need_ you inside of me, right now.”  
  
“I can’t wait either,” Luke said quickly, feeling how _hard_ his dick was and how badly he needed to fuck her. “Oh, Leia, this is _wonderful_.”  
  
“I know,” Leia said with a giggle and a quick kiss. “I’m loving this. And I love _you_ , Luke.”  
  
Luke loved Leia as well. The two of them kissed once more Leia lifted herself up before settling herself down. Both of them paused as they felt the tip of Luke’s cock resting against her pussy. They looked into each other’s eyes, their hands firmly gripping each other’s bodies. Then Leia sank down onto his cock.  
  
It was a _wonderful_ feeling. Luke and Leia both moaned as they felt each other, as they fell in love with each other all over again. Luke couldn’t _believe_ how good it felt to have his dick sink inside of Leia’s soft, wet, hot, tight folds. It was better than he had imagined it could be and he had thought it would be pretty good to begin with.  
  
Leia sank further and further down along his cock, filling herself up more and more with her brother’s dick. It was a wonderful sensation for both of them and Luke could feel how tightly Leia was squeezing down around his shaft, kneading his rod with her body. He shivered, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
Leia went down until she couldn’t go any further. She looked down at where she and Luke were attached and shook her head.  
  
“Wow,” Leia said with a smile on her face. She reached down and rubbed the centimeter or so of shaft that was still sticking out of her. “Oh, Luke.” She gasped happily. “Luke, this is wonderful.”  
  
Luke nodded. Wonderful wasn’t even the right word to describe it but he couldn’t think of a better one. And there was still more that they could do.  
  
As Leia showed by starting to rise up and sink down along his rod, again and again. She was gasping in a delighted tone as she bobbed up and down, his rod appearing and vanishing over and over again. Trembles were running through her body and Luke reached up to touch her.  
  
Grabbing onto her hips just felt _right_ but there was plenty more of her body that Luke also wanted to touch. He let his hands wander all over her body, touching every single bit of her and enjoying it _all_.  
  
Leia was letting out some _wonderful_ sounds as she bounced up and down along his rod. Short, sharp little gasps every single time she rose up and came down, making those sounds again and again and sounding _wonderful_ as she got filled up with Luke’s shaft.  
  
Luke’s hand was on Leia’s breasts now, squeezing down on it, feeling it moving around underneath his hand. It wasn’t _quite_ like how her butt had felt in his hand but it was still just as enjoyable. Luke licked his lips and kept on touching her as she kept on bouncing up and down along his cock.  
  
Luke realized that he had the perfect chance to compare Leia’s breasts and butt. He squeezed down on both, feeling them shifting around underneath his fingers. Leia made a choking sound in the back of her throat as Luke did so and her eyes got very wide. It was a wonderful look on her. And it felt pretty good for Luke as well as he squeezed down again. Leia let out another moan, shivering back and forth, shaking on top of him.  
  
The lust that was pouring off of Leia was so strong that Luke could almost _taste_ it. He was sure that he was radiating out just as much energy through the Force. And he could tell that this still wasn’t enough. There was even more that he wanted to do with his sister. He hadn’t _cum_ yet and he still needed more to make that happen. Though it seemed that Leia was right on the edge as she kept on bouncing up and down on his lap, plunging herself down onto his cock over and over again.  
  
“Luke,” Leia moaned, closing her eyes as a shiver ran through her from head to toe. “I, I think that I’m, oh yes!”  
  
Luke wasn’t sure what she was trying to say at first. Then he felt her clenching down _tightly_ around his rod. His jaw fell open. He had no idea that Leia could get this _tight_. It felt amazing and he shivered from head to toe as he felt her squeezing down around him.  
  
Leia was cumming, Luke finally realized. She was orgasming because of _him_. That made him smile widely, from ear to ear. He reached up and held Leia tightly against him, holding her close and rubbing her back as she gasped out wordless sounds as she orgasmed.  
  
It was a miracle that Luke didn’t cum himself. She was feeling _really_ good around him as she squeezed down around his cock. Luke shivered, feeling his rod twitching and pulsing inside of his twin sister. But he wasn’t _quite_ ready to orgasm just yet. He was close but he wasn’t all the way there yet. It wouldn’t take much, just a little bit while longer of Leia bouncing up and down along his shaft.  
  
And that was exactly what Leia did, moaning as she started to move up and down along him once again. Luke shivered as he stared at his beautiful sister, drinking in every single detail of her body. Leia was doing the same to him, staring at his body with wide, lustful eyes, her hands wandering over his body.  
  
They kissed again, pressing their bodies up close against each other as they rocked back and forth. Luke’s tongue met Leia’s, pressing against her as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Luke’s grip tightened on Leia’s body as he felt his orgasm rising up inside of him.  
  
Then he was cumming, shooting jet after jet of semen deep inside of his sister. Leia moaned lewdly, rocking back and forth on top of his lap as he came inside of her. It was _amazing_ and Luke could feel wonderful tingles of lust shooting out from his crotch, straight up to his brain. He shivered, looking at her and loving what was going on.  
  
Luke could feel the jets of cum traveling up from his balls, a squeezing sensation in every single pulse. And he could feel his cum filling his sister up, covering her insides with the cum that he was filling her up with. Leia was making soft, rattling sounds, staring at him with wide eyes as he filled her up.  
  
Luke’s orgasm seemed to last forever, even though it couldn’t have been for more than half a minute at most. But it was an _enjoyable_ thirty seconds. He shivered, staring at her, feeling the lust that was still pouring off of her.  
  
“Oh, Luke,” Leia whispered. “That was amazing.” She rocked back and forth. “I can’t believe how good that felt.”  
  
“I know,” Luke said, nodding his head. “That was the best thing in the galaxy.” He smiled. “And it wouldn’t have been this good without you, Leia.”  
  
“I know,” Leia said with a shiver from head to toe. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone other than you, either.”  
They both fell silent, breathing in and out, trying to recover from what the two of them had gone through. Eventually, Luke looked at his sister, seeing her naked body and feeling the lust welling up inside of him once more.  
  
“Want to do it again?” Luke asked, running his hand along Leia’s breast and feeling her stiff nipple pressing against his fingers.  
  
“Yes,” Leia said in an instant, rocking her hips back and forth and making Luke’s cock shift around inside of her. “Let’s do it _lots_ more.”  
  
That was something that Luke thought he could agree with. He kissed his sister, holding her close against him. She rubbed his shoulders and slid her hands down along his back. Luke shivered and started to rock back and forth, doing his best to pump his cock up into her wet pussy. It didn’t work that well, but when Leia started to bounce up and down along his rod, that took care of _that_.  
  
Luke and Leia kept on touching each other, constantly running their hands over one another’s bodies. It felt good for Luke, both touching and getting touched. It didn’t feel as good as having his cock buried inside of his sister, of course, but Luke was still glad to do it.  
  
Luke gradually leaned forward, pressing himself more and more against his sister. Pretty soon, he was leaning so far forward that Leia started to move backwards as well.  
  
In short order, the two of them ended up laying down on Luke’s bed. Leia looked up at him, her eyes gleaming as she stared at him. Luke looked down at her and kissed her, pressing his lips up against her firmly.  
  
It was a lot easier to thrust in and out of Leia in this position. And Luke did exactly that, pumping in and out of his sister, filling her up with his dick again and again. And Leia loved it, moaning sweetly as she got fucked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs met behind his waist, holding on tightly to him as he kept on pumping in and out of her.  
  
Leia’s pussy was clinging to Luke in a _wonderful_ manner. He shivered, looking down at his sister as he filled her up. He smiled, seeing how her breasts were bouncing as she got filled up and listening to the soft moans that kept on escaping her lips as she got fucked. It was _amazing_ and Luke was having the time of his life as he fucked her.  
  
It was obvious that Leia was enjoying herself just as much as he was. The sounds that she was making as she got fucked sent chills all down Luke’s spine as he looked at her. He _loved_ his sister and there was so much more he wanted to do with her. And do _to_ her, over and over again.  
  
Living in the Imperial Palace, Luke had picked up a _vague_ idea of what the two of them could do. And he was sure that Leia had an idea as well. They could compare notes and see what ended up feeling good with each other. That thought had a _really_ nice sound to it and Luke found himself grinning as he kept on pumping in and out of his sister, making her squeak and moan as she got filled up with his cock.  
  
It would be hard for something to feel better than pumping his dick in and out of his sister, Luke had to admit. It felt _really_ good to be doing this and he loved how Leia was clinging to him as she took his cock as deep inside of her as she could. Luke could _feel_ how far his shaft was spearing into her and filling her up and it was making him feel good to know that Leia was loving it as much as he was.  
  
And the two of them kept on fucking, Leia tightly clinging to Luke, pressed between him and the bed. Luke ran his hands over Leia’s body, touching her and feeling her up. It was _very_ fun to do that, to feel how she responded to every single touch and caress. The sounds she made when he touched her nipples or sneaked a hand down to rub at her clit were going to be staying with Luke for a long, long time, he could tell.  
  
And there were so many more wonderful memories he wanted to make with Leia. Luke kept on thrusting in and out of her, over and over again, making Leia let out sweet sounds and demands for more. Luke swallowed heavily as he cupped his sister’s breast in one hand, feeling the nipple digging into his palm as he kept on fucking her, bringing his hips backwards before slamming them forward once again, filling his sister up to the brim.  
  
Leia’s fingernails were leaving scratch marks on Luke’s back as she dug into his skin. It hurt a bit but Luke didn’t mind. He just kept on kissing her, holding onto Leia as they rocked back and forth, Luke’s cock, covered in his cum and Leia’s arousal, sliding in and out of her over and over again.  
  
Luke’s breathing was harsh and ragged now, like he had run up and down the Grand Staircase seven times. And he didn’t stop. Even if his heart burst inside of his chest, he couldn’t dare to even dream of stopping. Not when both he and Leia were feeling this good.  
  
Luke picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Leia’s wet pussy as fast as he could manage. He could feel the pleasure that was enveloping the two of them. It was _amazing_ and in just a little while longer, he knew that they could both feel good together.  
  
And making sure that Leia enjoyed this as much as Luke did was very important to him. He _liked_ making Leia feel good and knew that she liked doing the same to him.  
  
The twins stared into each other’s eyes as they kept on fucking. They were both sweating and panting and moaning, their bodies doing their best to keep on going, even as they felt the pleasure rise up and up inside of them. And Luke could tell that it wasn’t going to last for much longer. From the way his balls and dick were twitching, he had to be right at the edge of his endurance. And though it was harder to tell, he was pretty sure that Leia was feeling just as good, getting right to the edge of what her body could possibly handle.  
  
The two of them moaned together as they felt the pleasure rolling through their bodies, rising up and up and up. Luke could feel Leia clutching at him, just like he was holding onto her. And he could feel how _tightly_ her pussy was squeezing down around him, kneading his rod and massaging him, making him feel wonderful. Just a little while longer, just a few more seconds and…  
  
Luke could feel his second orgasm welling up inside of him. He panted, feeling the sweat pouring off of his body as he sped up, pumping his cock in and out of Leia, again and again and again. He was going to cum soon and it was going to be _wonderful_.  
  
Leia leaned up for a kiss, planting her lips against his. Luke kissed her back, holding on close to her as he kept on fucking her, driving his dick down into her pussy before pulling it back up. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and could even feel her heart pounding away as her hot breath washed over his face.  
  
Then Luke reached the tipping point. He couldn’t take anymore. He shivered as he drove his dick deep inside of Leia and held himself there. Leia made a choking sound at that and shivered from head to toe. It was beautiful to watch and Luke stared intently at her face.  
  
Then he was pretty thoroughly distracted by his orgasm. Luke gasped out a couch as he felt his dick starting to pulse and pump more cum inside of his sister.  
  
It was hard to tell if this orgasm was better than the last. It certainly felt _good_ and that was about all Luke could really decide on. And that was enough, when you came down to it. Luke shivered, staring at his beautiful sister as he filled her up with cum once again.  
  
And Leia _liked_ being filled up with cum. That was really obvious. She twisted around on the bed, gasping as Luke shot jet after jet of semen inside of her. In fact, she liked it so much that she started to cum, tightening down around Luke, squeezing down just like she had before.  
  
That was a _really_ nice feeling, one that Luke deeply enjoyed. He shivered, staring down at her, soaking in every single detail as she came for him, came because he himself was cumming. Luke stared, looking at _everything_ that she was doing and loving every single bit of it.  
  
Especially how her wet pussy got _really_ tight around his cock. That was a _really_ nice feeling, one that Luke absolutely loved. He shivered as he felt his sister squeezing down around him, caught up in her own orgasm, an orgasm that was making her body tremble and her eyes roll up in her head. It was a beautiful sight and Luke did his best to burn every single detail of it into his memory.  
  
Finally, the orgasms both of them were feeling passed. Leia slumped down to the bed, all of the energy going out of her in an instant. Luke smiled, though he had to admit that he was feeling pretty worn out as well. He could feel his penis shrinking inside of her, unable to stay erect after two wonderful orgasms right after each other.  
  
“Leia,” Luke whispered, stroking the side of her face.  
  
“Luke,” Leia said as well, smiling up at him.  
  
“I love you,” they both said at the same moment.  
  
Luke collapsed down next to his sister. Leia was panting for breath, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Luke was feeling pretty worn out as well. But it was a _good_ worn out. He _liked_ this feeling. Even with sweat sticking to his body and his heart pounding in his chest like a drum, Luke felt _really_ good.  
  
He ran his eyes over Leia’s body, seeing how widely spread her legs were and how his cum was dribbling out of her. That sent a thrill down Luke’s spine though he didn’t feel any actual urge to follow up on it. Just looking at his sister was enough for now.  
  
“That was the best thing in the galaxy, Leia,” Luke said, planting a kiss on his twin’s cheek. “I love you so _much_.”  
  
“I love you too, Luke,” Leia said, smiling at him. “We should do this again.” Luke nodded quickly at that. “Not today, though,” she added.  
  
“Oh no, not any more today,” Luke said with a happy smile. “I think that for now, let’s just…” he broke off, yawning deeply.  
  
Leia laughed at that and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke wrapped an arm around her body and felt his eyelids slowly sinking down. Yeah, a short rest to recharge his batteries and then they could get up and go do… whatever it was they felt like.  
  
The two of them together was a combination that couldn’t be beat. Luke was sure of that.


End file.
